metin2_usfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shambala108
An apology and Report on a Block made to an account. I am truly sorry to bother you, and also if I don't have permission to discuss this on your talk page, but I wish to resolve an issue concerning my account on the site. I was issued with a block due to suggesting material for watching Doctor Who which apparently I didn't have the right to because according to the admin note, I was not completely sure the site was legal. I, of course, am terribly sorry for violating the rules. I was unaware of this because I had not come across it before entering the site. However, I wish to say before I was given doubt by another person on the site, I was definitely sure this site was legal because as I stated on the Wiki, it is an available source when using the Amazon Fire Stick for television; this site would not be available on this if it was illegal because if it was, the Fire Stick with this source would not be a legal product to sell. For this reason, I feel as though my block was unfair, also since I did not mean to cause any trouble, I did not mean to cause harm to any other person in any way and I suggested this with good intentions. I would never suggest a website to anybody if I knew there was a possibility it was illegal. I suggested the site solely to help another person have the opportunity to watch this programme; I have a strong love for Doctor Who and it has played a part in shaping the person I am today, and made greater differences to my life that have gifted me things more wonderful than I could explain with words. I understand to watch doctor Who, may it be buying the DVDs or paying a fee to watch it on a site, can be very expensive, and many people do not have the privileges to access it, and so if I know of a site that is legal and free, of course I will do what I can to help others, but of course not breaking the law. If I may, can I suggest you give users a warning in the future if they violate a rule, and give them any advice needed, which would give them a chance to explain to you the reason this occurred, and they can also learn how to have a more peaceful presence to the community. Then, if it so happens the matter occurred out of bad intentions by the person, or if this happens again, I believe it is fair for the user to possibly be blocked, but every situation is different of course. It can also allow us to all have a greater understanding of eachother and allow us to be at peace. After all, we are a community following a television programme that opens up a world to us, teaching us these values. May I also ask, is my block temporary or permanent? If temporary, how long might it be before I can contribute to the community again? Thank you wholeheartedly for your time and consideration. I am truly sorry again for the occurrence, and will learn from mistakes made. Best wishes Xmilesawayx (talk) 16:23, November 2, 2019 (UTC)